


挪威的森林

by StarSentinel



Series: 城市人 [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSentinel/pseuds/StarSentinel
Summary: 《聖經彼得前書》4:8：最要緊的是彼此切實相愛。因為愛能遮掩許多的罪。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: 城市人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177415
Kudos: 11





	挪威的森林

**Author's Note:**

> 「如果我們的語言是威士忌」的續篇，  
> i love you 3000.

＂《聖經彼得前書》4:8：最要緊的是彼此切實相愛。因為愛能遮掩許多的罪。＂

雨刷規律的律動著，模糊了車玻璃外的一片世界，金建學仰頭望向天空不著邊際的綿綿陰雨，盤算著山雨欲來的情勢。

他從路口轉進小巷停在一間商家的毛玻璃門前，在滴水的屋簷下停住後由側邊打開毛玻璃門後的世界。這間小小的四方之地被摞起的展示架上置放的一件又一件的華服與訂製衣裝佔據，撲面而來的細塵不由得讓他微微皺起了鼻頭。他想設計這行業真是一種有錢人的惡趣味，其惡性在於這個行為的目的只是為了將一個上層與無數下層區隔開來。然而他也曾聽過溫柔駁斥著的話語，告訴他親手作成一件樣品時後的無比快樂。明明應該是厲聲厲語的話卻揚起一串如銀鈴般的笑聲，微瞇的眼睛裡有餘波蕩漾。金建學對他所說的並不感冒，他更多喜歡看著他向他舒展開來的樣貌。

因為快樂，如此他便可以理解，這超越了有錢人的泛泛惡趣味，而是人類這個命運共同體之下惡根性被賦予的形體。一言以蔽之，快樂可以包容一切不公不義之事。

他進入客室後朝會客桌邊上兩個交談的人影方向看去，其中一個朝這裡看了一眼，又迅速與對邊的人交談下去。

金建學熟練的從夾克裡拿起手機把弄著，他需要處理一些健身訓練課程上的異動，眼下運動的有無成為判斷人健康快樂的標準，不甘寂寞又愛攀比的學生們自然越來越報名踴躍。無論以何種理由，對他這種以健身為職業的教練當然是求之不得。就算剛開始授課時門可羅雀，他也是真心實意的愛上這個職業，在專注於將力量集中在肌肉的一個點上時，彼時的他感到了一種前所未有的從牢籠裡解脫的自由。

對邊的兩人交談似乎到了一個段落，其中一個罩著駝色長大衣的人起身往這邊快步走來。

「怎麼突然跑來了，也沒跟我說一聲。」李抒澔口氣匆促，不無埋怨的看向眼前氣定神閒的金髮高個子。

「暴風雨來的比想像的早。我開車來接你。」

「可是我現在還有些工作剩下…」

「你繼續忙，我剛好也要聯絡學生，待會去停個車就好。」金建學視線對上從後邊走過來的另一個人，從他投射的眼光中帶有一種貓瞳眼的好觀察性。這個人從大學時李抒澔作為學業與工作上一兼二顧的夥伴介紹給他到現在幾乎沒有絲毫改變。「哥哥多虧你的照顧。」金建學冷淡的向來人打了個照面後繼續轉向李抒澔等待他的回應。

金英助倒是顯得一派從容，他說難得李抒澔的弟弟過來，不如直接回去，並且語帶機靈的補充道他今天的唯一剩餘工作就是拔掉電話線。跟李抒澔三言兩語談完後李抒澔終究沒忍住笑，負氣拍了金英助的肩膀。

金英助轉身看著眼前用著冷漠表情綜觀一切的人，他對於兄弟倆對待他天差地別的態度也不感到不自在，而是用一種饒有趣味的眼神詢問他生活上的細節，諸如工作如何，生活如何，感情如何。

「……工作很習慣。生活沒有什麼不一樣。」金建學沒有說，他不太習慣的其實是金英助那種自來熟的黏稠性。在後續的答話之前他看了一眼李抒澔，不出意外的在與來人視線對上的一瞬間游移開來。「現在沒有對象，想以工作為重。」

金英助還想繼續說點什麼，李抒澔回神過後不慌不忙的找了個藉口便跟金建學離開了。

兩個人從充滿著暖氣與黃光的室內走了出來，呼嘯而來的寒風與夾雜的雨滴讓人深刻感受到了表裡不一的差距。

「謝謝你今天過來接我。」走走停停一段時間後，李抒澔在副駕駛座上看著綿延的陰雨與車輛，趕著下班的路人與擁擠的車輛併行著。雨遮蔽了大部分的城市，剩餘的可視部分都在曖昧不明的狀態中。

「因為我猜你原本今天不打算回家了。」金建學沒有改變握著方向盤的手，直直看著前方。

「……對不起，我想說晚點打個電話跟你說的。」李抒澔知道他這樣說的理由，他看向裝著過大的換洗衣物的袋子，而後不發一語。

「沒什麼，晚餐吃什麼？」金建學趁塞車停頓時打開了向左轉的指示燈，伴隨著燈號的亮起有待轉的提示音鳴響著。他在下一個十字路口左轉，拐進人潮稀少的小巷後視野突然開闊了起來。

「沒什麼特別想吃的。」

「那我們附近隨便買點，順便買手電筒的電池。」

「好。」

車子穿梭小巷的時間，金建學將原本放在方向盤上的一隻手移開，跨過汽車的排檔桿，擱置在李抒澔被褲子與外衣層疊裹狹的大腿上。

※

「我想先洗個澡。」

回到家裡的兩人各自將包裹與內容物卸下歸回原位，金建學將外賣簡單放置在餐桌上，僅開了一盞燈的客廳裡隱隱夾帶著潮濕的水氣。兩個人的衣服上都有零星濕轆的痕跡，李抒澔取下了長大衣，撢了撢後把他掛在木質架子上風乾。

正當李抒澔準備起身時，金建學在暗處拉住他的手，一起洗再吃飯，他說。李抒澔沒有應答，沒有拒絕。

不大的浴室裡不停冒出溫熱的水蒸氣，在這個狹小的方寸之地擠著兩個大男人著實讓人使不著力。但金建學置若罔聞，他踩踏在積水的浴缸裡耐心的幫李抒澔綣曲的黑髮抹上洗髮精，洗髮精因搓揉起了泡沫，金建學便沿著髮線擦過李抒澔的頰邊。

「你黑眼圈好重。」金建學說著邊用沖洗過的指腹用力度按摩李抒澔的眼窩，在水氣的蒸騰下氤氳出一片血色來，順著輪廓帶到旁邊那熟悉柔軟的痣上。李抒澔一絲不掛的身體在他的眼前一覽無遺，一片白無血色的肌膚，帶著點堅實的肌肉紋理，或許他在健身指導的嚴格嘮叨下依然維持著最低限度的運動。

早一步踏出浴缸微睜開眼睛的李抒澔邊用毛巾擦拭著邊望向正在為自己沖洗的金建學，他將手透過水流朝著隆起的腹肌往下帶至因視覺刺激而半勃起的地方，他伸手將它整個攬住。

「想要嗎？」李抒澔問，他們對視，他唇頰裡滿是血色。

金建學看著他，眼裡盡是說不清道不明的慾望。

水繼續沒有目的的流著。金建學居高臨下的看著李抒澔跪下幫他口，他透過浸濕的劉海將手伸向他的脖頸處，用著不大不小的力道按壓著他唇邊的臉頰，帶有一種鼓勵與包容並兼的姿態。

李抒澔不常幫他口，也不常先開這個口。但他知道自己的心思李抒澔一定瞭若指掌，否則他不會那麼配合的應答。他想念的體溫如今以一種活生生的模樣充斥著包圍著他，以一種被溫熱的口壁包覆快感的形式。

唇上有著某種如同猥褻一般的刺激，李抒澔不疾不徐的舔舐著，他彭潤的唇具有一種讓人毒癮發作的魔力，唇邊沾染上濕轆的髮絲，唇上如有金油。金建學難耐的將李抒澔的身子直起來翻過去，將他抵在半冰涼的牆體上，簡單做了些潤滑後將伸直硬挺的陰莖塞了進去。他用著一種供人觀賞的人偶般的姿態回應，於是他繼續以一種褻瀆般的姿態貫穿他。他抵住肉感的臀部，甚至不無陰暗的想著要在他受不了而輕聲啜泣時問他究竟愛不愛他，直到得到了滿意的答案後再讓他得到解放。

愛，他不知道自己究竟希不希望能從他口中得到這個答案，他想過或許將來的某一天李抒澔會突然離他而去，會重新組建另外一個家庭，會過另一段人生，或許他們都會的。到那個時候再來談愛不愛他，或許那個時候他才會以回憶之名說出實話。

但那不是現在，現在的他只有彼此，這個尚有一絲鼻息的家將無言的外界區隔開來。他的手揉捏著李抒澔柔軟的腰腹，後者越來越不堪擊打的速度而開始發怵，金建學下意識將力道加大加快，李抒澔透過潮紅迷濛的雙眼輕喚他，而金建學終於在高潮來臨之際難捱的呼喚他的名字。

只是李抒澔，也不是哥，不是別的什麼。

在高潮過後，他抱著李抒澔的身軀再次幫它沖洗，然後用毛巾幫他擦拭著。在被白布遮擋住的視線中，他將他壓在看不清的磁磚花紋間不停的吻著他。

「暴風雨好像已經上岸了。」李抒澔用叉子將一捲麵就口而入，奶油的香味混合著麵條的嚼勁一起咽下喉嚨，恰如其分的甜味惹得人發膩。玄關的窗戶已經貼上了封膠，玻璃被呼嘯而來的風擊打著嘎滋作響。

「累了就早點睡吧，明天也不確定能不能轉晴。」金建學咕嚕一聲將麵湯灌入口中，他轉身打開在客廳陳年放置的電視，作為一種接收外界資訊的工具他幾近失去了功能，伴隨著天候果然呈現不穩的頻率，畫面時好時壞。

「今天豪雨特報，降雨分布地區分別為……」

這台古早的電視作為有畫面的收音機，在其後他們安靜的進食時忠實的呈現了各地區的天候色彩。

※

呼嘯的狂風壓低在屋簷之上，而金建學翻身時將手臂枕在李抒澔的脖頸之下，那裏仍然帶有一些他在浴室撫摸按壓時滲透的血色痕跡。李抒澔已經睡去，他側臉上的痣在搖曳的微弱燈火中顯得剝離了原有者的魂魄，正朝向夢中的未知之地前行。

或許暴風雨是一種不期而至的約定，而最終的審判則將在他們兩個人各自擁有的回憶中間舉行。他們從此以往將是一路糾纏，或是漸行漸遠，或是戛然而止，這一切金建學都沒有把握。或許他終究不知道該怎麼稱呼這一段感情，不知道該怎麼稱呼他的名字，或許有一天他終究該叫他一聲哥，而他用著兄長的尊嚴應答一聲，以一種不再有任何聯繫的形式。

曾經的年少之人已經離他遠去，現在遺留下的僅有一顆不再狂妄的心。他撫摸著李抒澔細軟的髮絲，這一個動作或許可以讓他想起些什麼，或是，不再偏執的想些什麼。他一切童年時的夢想、少年時的盼望、成長後的抱負都以一種在高處的眼皮底下的姿態窺伺著他。他虛懷若谷，盤算著與他們獲得最終的和解。但最後，他終究闔上了眼睛，決定任由夢境帶領他到遙遠不毛的審判之地。

Fin.


End file.
